


He comes running

by Analinea



Series: Worst Case Scenario [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek's POV, Hurt Stiles, Lydia's scream, M/M, Pre-Relationship, episode AU s05e16, just saying, no way that scream did nothing, open ending leading to happy off screen things, post breaking Lydia out of Eichen House
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 14:24:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8288879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Analinea/pseuds/Analinea
Summary: Derek gets a text about Stiles. No need to say he breaks a few traffic laws on his way back to Beacon Hills.





	

Derek only gets a text. He guesses it's fair, given he doesn't answer his phone anymore. It's not that he doesn't want to, really, it's just that most of the time it's too much. People don't understand that, how only the idea of having to talk feels heavy, feels exhausting. Stiles understands. It's why he only ever texts, and doesn't get mad when Derek takes hours to days to answer.

Derek didn't get a text in some weeks now, and he's starting to worry. He never gets this long without news, and he knows it means Stiles is avoiding talking about something. He didn't ask. Maybe he should have, he thinks, when his lock screen reads:

**Scott** **:** There's a problem in BH and Stiles is

Derek fumbles with trembling fingers to unlock his phone and get the rest of the message. His heart beats loudly in his ears.

**Scott:** There's a problem in BH and Stiles is in the hospital you should come

The lack of commas and dots is annoying, that's all Derek can focus on for a second, buzzing in his ears and vision whiting out at the edges. Scott knows, he knows that only one thing can make Derek come back to Beacon Hills. They all know, even Stiles, but he never tried to use that power. Maybe that fact is what made Derek consider going back of his own free will in a few months.

He drives like mad, and he's not that far but it's still impressive that he makes it under four hours. He doesn't stop until he's forcing himself to walk through the hospital doors instead of running in.

He finds the Sheriff but not Scott, which is curious.

“Derek,” the Sheriff greets somberly.

“What happened?” Derek replies after giving a short nod. He can't help the anxiety from sipping into his voice. Stiles dad sighs and rubs at his forehead.

“Scott would know more than me, but with everything going on and Lydia barely being better he couldn't come.”

It doesn't really answer Derek's question and only makes him more worried. What the hell has been happening here? John must sense his confusion, because he starts talking again.

“Lydia was taken into Eichen House and Valack tried to...anyway, she couldn't control her powers. They took her to Deaton but apparently she screamed in the car and– and Stiles was right next to her.”

Derek can guess the rest. He knows how powerful a Banshee's scream is, and it must have done some damages. But what kind, he still doesn't know.

“They didn't realize it immediately, because the signs didn't appear right away, and I guess the adrenaline has something to do with that, I don't know...,” John trailed off, letting his helplessness show. “He was unconscious by the time the paramedics got to the clinic–” he stops when Melissa joins them.

“He has an hemorrhage in his brain,” she informs Derek when the Sheriff doesn't say more. Derek feels himself freeze. That's– he doesn't know much about injuries but he can guess as much as any other human who got through high school biology classes: if it's in the brain, it's bad. He thinks he remembers something about dead tissues and–

“They got here on time, the doctors think,” Melissa cuts him short in his silent panic. “Most people don't recognize the signs fast enough, but Scott's uncle had a stroke so he guessed pretty quickly that something was wrong.”

“Mom?” comes in, as if on cue. Scott appears next to them, looking exhausted and worried out of his mind. Two of his best friends at death's door the same night. He looks even younger than his age, or maybe he just looks his age but Derek's too used to him seeming older. “Is he alright?”

“The doctors are with him now, kiddo,” she says gently. He nods and turns to Derek.

“Hi,” he smiles a little, “didn't think you'd make it here this fast.”

“Wasn't that far,” Derek answers, “you mom was just explaining what happened.” He doesn't say that he would very much like to know the bigger story here, but he doesn't want to harass Scott with that, especially on a night like this.

“Yeah, I– Lydia had just woken up,” Scott says, eyes lost, a haunted look on his face. Derek wants to tell him that he doesn't have to go through this right now, but maybe Scott needs it so he lets him. “And then Stiles screamed and– and he threw up. When I got to him he just stumbled and he looked drunk, but then it was like he couldn't move half his body?” Scott looks at him mother like he still needs reassurance that he did good, and she caresses his head with a smile.

“I remembered...so I called for help. But I couldn't come with them, and Lydia needed me there, she was so scared. She's so scared she hurt him,” tears threatens to spill out of his eyes and Derek feels the urge to hug him. He doesn't, lets Melissa take care of her son and he turns to the Sheriff.

“He's going to be okay, he's a tough kid,” Derek says, and the Sheriff huffs out a laugh.

“Yeah, he is,” and then throws an assessing look at Derek's. “But then I don't think he's really a kid anymore. And I bet you being here is definitely not because he's one either.”

Derek keeps a stony facade, but he must be out of practice because the Sheriff's look soften and he pats him on the shoulder.

“You should stick around when he's better, you two could talk it out.”

It's that moment a doctor chooses to call for him, and Derek doesn't follow because he can listen in anyway.

What he hears makes him go weak at the knees, and he needs to sit down. Stiles should be okay. They need to wait for him to wake up to be sure, do some neurological tests, but any issue should go away with time and enough rest. They don't know about the hearing in his left ear, though, and they have lots of questions about what exactly happened.

They're lucky. It's what Derek thinks. They're so, so lucky because Stiles and Lydia could've died tonight. Whatever is happening in this hell hole of a town must end, and then Derek is staying to make sure nothing else can hurt this pack of teenagers that deserve a normal life.

He knows they're all set to go away for college at the end of the year. He's glad about it, about them leaving behind all this. He thinks that, wherever Stiles is going, he will not let him out of his sight anymore. No more near death experience. He thinks of something more along the lines of...kissing.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm already planning new parts for this serie...tell me if you liked this one, it'll motivate me for the next ones! :)  
> Also, I'm on [tumblr](http://kinsbournescream.tumblr.com) if you want to say hi or if you have ideas for this serie (see part 1 end's notes), not necessarily Stiles-centric (because that's the only ideas I have ^^')


End file.
